Toy racing car sets are known in which an endless track is provided and cars driven electrically are raced against one another around the track. There are two basic systems for achieving this. The first system is known as "slot racing" since a slot is provided in the track into which a pin on the underside of the car projects whereby the car is guided round the track in a particular lane. The second system is known as "slotless racing" in which each car does not have to move in a particular lane but can move from one lane to another. The present invention is particularly directed to cars for use in both the slot racing system and the slotless racing system.
Known toy racing cars for use with a slotted or slotless track do not necessarily have good electrical contact between the motor and the terminal strip on the cars which picks up the current from the track to drive the car motor.
The invention has been made with this point in mind and it is an object of the present invention to reduce or overcome such problem.